


Dog Days of Summer

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BEACH DAY!!!!, F/M, fluff too, who is ready for a wholesome fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma loves the beach and everyone on it!





	Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested by multiple people, I've brought the other androids from DBH into the spotlight! With of course, Karma bringing everyone together.
> 
> READ OTHER FICS FIRST!!!

“C’mon girl! C’mon!” You encouraged Karma out of your truck with an excited tone. The German Shepherd hopped out of the back seat and froze at the sight before her. A seemingly endless expanse of beach with a freshwater ocean lapping at the shoreline. 

“She looks like she’s seen dog heaven.” The familiar gruff voice of Hank came from over your shoulder, and you let out a loud laugh. 

“Oh you have no idea, she  _ loves _ the water.” Karma barked, and started shifting from paw to paw excitedly. 

“Maybe you should let her go then.” Connor came to stand next to you, a leash with Sumo in hand. He gave you a side smirk which you returned. 

“Go, Karma.” Said dog took off like a bullet from a gun, kicking up sand with every step before hitting the water with a happy bark.

“That is one crazy dog,” Hank mumbled as he shouldered his beach bag and made his way down to the sandy stretch. You elbowed Connor before taking his hand and dragging him down towards the beach. 

“You sure are excited for this.” Connor mused as he strode with you through the beachgrass. 

“You kidding? I’m ecstatic!” You bounced up and down while placed your own bag on the sand and pulled out your towel and laid it out. 

“Have you ever gone swimming Connor?” You questioned as he put his own bag down and had Sumo lay on the towel you had set out. 

“No, but I am programmed to swim.” With a roll of your eyes, you pulled out Karma’s tennis ball. 

“Karma! Here girl!” When she didn’t come running up to you a lead weight dropped in your gut. She didn’t get caught in the waves, did she? 

“Hey! Is this your dog?” A feminine voice called to you from over your shoulder and you turned to see an android and a little girl coming towards you and Connor with Karma bouncing along happily beside them.

“She’s really nice!” The girl exclaimed happily as she pets her head. Karma barked happily and tried to lick at the child’s face. 

“Karma! Down!” You scolded the pooch. 

“And she caught our frisbee, I’ve never seen a dog jump that high! She was like ‘WOOSH’!” The girl hopped into the air, emphasizing the point. You laughed. 

“Her name is Karma, she’s a K-9 unit dog. She’s trained to do a lot of things.” 

“Woah, really? That’s so cool! What other tricks can she do?”

“Alice, we shouldn’t bother her…” The female android spoke with a touch of warning in her voice. You waved your hand.

“Nah, you’re not bothering us. It’d be good to have her play with someone other than me or Connor.” You nodded to the male beside you.

“Really miss? Would that be alright?” 

“Only if we can play with you too!” You gave a bright smile when the girl laughed and threw the frisbee, Karma barking and tearing down the beach to chase after it. Connor sighed beside you.

“You are too nice.” You let out a snort and tapped his nose with your finger.

“I think you need to let go sometimes, enjoy your newfound life.” 

“Thank you for playing with her.” The female android smiled brightly, her white hair shining in the sunlight.

“Hey, don’t mention it! I’ve needed to get up and move around after being held up for a while anyways.”

“Oh? What happened?” The woman questioned and you lifted up your beach cover up to reveal the healing wound in your side.

“Got shot, I’m a Sergeant for the Detroit Police Department.” The android’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh my gosh! I think I heard about that on the news, you were saved by your dog right?” You nodded as you watched Alice chuck the frisbee for Karma again.

“Yeah, Connor here managed to get to me in time…” You glanced to the side at the male android, who gave you a sheepish grin at the praise.

“Karma was the one who came and got me, I only followed her.” The male spoke before pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips. 

“Yeah, whatever big guy.” You rolled your eyes as a male came walking up. 

“Kara, who’s dog is Alice playing with?” The dark-skinned male gestured to the duo.

“Oh, Luther! it’s the Sergeant’s dog, Karma.” She nodded to you.

“It’s alright, I promise.” You grinned at the male. 

“Sergeant? You’re a police officer?” He eyed you up and down before turning his gaze to Connor.

“We are both police personnel from the DPD,” Connor concluded and Luther nodded in acknowledgment. 

Karma came racing over, frisbee in her maw and Alice hot on her heels. 

“Luther! You should try throwing the frisbee, Karma will catch it!” Said male smiled before taking the disk and throwing it, Karma in hot pursuit. With one great leap, the frisbee was back in her mouth and she was rushing across the sandy beach to you. She barked excitedly when Alice praised her. 

“Why don’t you try Connor?” You handed the male the toy, and he eyed it before chucking it. And boy, did it fly. 

“Oh my  _ god _ Connor!” You laughed as the frisbee went flying, way further than you ever thought it would go. Your cackling spread to Alice as she watched Karma race after it, disappearing over a sand dune after it. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a frisbee thrown that far!” You wheezed out from in between laughs. 

“Then you’ve never played frisbee with me then.” He laughed and nudged you. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” A loud shout came from afar and you froze. 

“Oh goodness…” You mumbled as you looked at Connor, a grimace on your face before you took off across the beach towards where the frisbee had been last seen. You heard the others behind you as you rounded the sand dune to see Karma barking at a man with a paint smock on and a painting easel in front of him. A paint dish was spilled and the man was sputtering at your canine. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” You shouted as you ran down the dune. As you neared the man, a sense of realization came over you as you recognized the man, or rather, android.

“You-You're Markus. You started the rebellion.” You spoke in surprise as you glanced at his dual colored eyes, heterochromia you remember vaguely it being called.

Markus gave you a look of surprise as he mixed a bit of paint on his platter. 

“And you’re the Sergeant who got shot and saved by your dog.” The male gave you a smile. 

“Does  _ everybody  _ know about that?” The sarcastic comment caused him to laugh. 

“I dunno, does everybody know about the android rebellion?” 

“Fair point.” You glanced to the mess of paint sprawled on the sand. 

“I am so sorry for Karma, she was excited about that frisbee.” Markus laughed. 

“It’s alright, no harm done. But I’ve got to ask you, what are you doing over here by Lake Michigan?” 

“Recovering.” You stated blankly. “Chief doesn’t want me back until I’m at full strength.”

“Wow, if you can come tussle at the beach while recovering I don’t wanna know how good you are at full strength.” Markus painted a few strokes on the canvas. The painting was of the gorgeous shoreline of the great lake before you. 

“Wow! You’re really good sir!” Alice commented. 

“Hah, thanks. I’m going to need it to dry a bit before I work on it a bit more though.” He set down his paintbrush and took off his smock and pet Karma on the head. 

“I needed a break anyways.” He gave a smile before picking up the frisbee. Karma automatically was at attention, dancing on her spot and whining in anticipation. 

“Can she swim?” Alice questioned and you smirked before you nodded to the water while looking at Markus. The android threw the disk towards the surf, where Karma leapt into with great joy. Alice giggled in joy as she joined the dog splashing in the waves.

You took Connor’s hand and smiled before you lead him over to the water and joined in the splashing. Karma came pelting over, trying to bite at the water that you splashed.

“She’s trying to eat the water!” Alice giggled and splashed the cool lake water up at the dog. Karma barked at you and ran around trying to avoid the splashes, but your splashing caught other casualties. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Connor.” A giggle erupted from you as he shook the water from his now messed up hair a smile gracing his lips before he came at you, kicking up water. 

“AH- CONNOR!” The male had you in his grasp and started dragging you further into the lake with you laughing like a maniac at his silly antics. 

“Do no-” You were plunged under the water as your significant other chucked you into the surf. With quick movements, you relocated Connor while still underwater, grabbing at his legs and knocking them out from under him. When you came up from the water, laughter was all around at Connor scampering back up. 

“Can’t get me!” You teased as he moved to tackle you back into the surf only for you to dive under and flip him into the water. 

“We should have a chicken fight!” Alice suggested with a bright smile and you perked up at the idea.

“Ooo! That sounds like fun! I bet I could knock Connor down.” You side glanced at the android standing up in the water. 

“Who against who?” Markus questioned, a smile gracing his features as he looked up from playing tug of war with Karma and a stick.

“How about girls against guys?” You suggested. 

“If you say so.” Connor nudged you and gave you his signature wink while you snorted.

“Whatever, pretty boy.” You sneered at him while Kara came over to you with a smile on her face. As the two of you got ready you questioned the android.

“You sure you can lif- WOAh-” You cut yourself off as Kara easily stood up with you on her shoulders.

“Never mind.” You faced your adversaries of Connor and Markus, the earlier of the two atop and readying for a shoving battle. 

“You’re going down Connor!” You jeered at him.

“You only have a 23% chance of winning.” He stated with a smirk before grabbing making a lunge at you. You laced fingers with him and tried to throw him off, you yelled at him while laughing, as your efforts failed miserably. 

“Go Kara! Go, Miss Sergeant!” You heard Alice cheer you on and you made a final shove, only for the both of you to go toppling over along with Kara and Markus. Laughter bubbled up from everyone, water splashing as they all recognized their defeats. 

“I totally got you off first!” You boasted at Connor. 

“I don’t think so, Sergeant.” 

“Ehh, I think I did!” You spoke with a sing-song voice. 

“I saw, she did!” Alice confirmed triumphantly while Connor huffed in defiance. 

 

The day moved on, consisting of sandcastle building, football throwing, and several failed attempts of trying to get Hank to swim. 

Now, the sun hung low in the sky, just above the horizon casting a beautiful sunset ablaze on the lake. You were laying back on a blanket with a crackling fire in front of you, Kara and Alice chatting and petting Karma who was practically passed out from the day’s fun. Markus and Luther sat talking about art across from you and Connor. 

You took Connor’s hand in yours, rubbing your thumb absentmindedly over his smooth fingers. The male looked back at you, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He leaned back on his other arm and pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled against your skin and pressed his lips to your temple again. 

“No, thank you.” You tilted your head back to give him a proper kiss. 

“You know I love you, right?” You whispered up at him, watching his LED flicker a bright blue.

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE!
> 
> ME!
> 
> PROMPTS!!


End file.
